It's just another average Christmas
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Pasar la Noche buena con sus amigos era lo usual. Encontrar a un niño perdido, ayudar a que una pareja se reconciliara y armarse de valor para invitar a un sueco alto y de lentes no formaba parte del plan.


Empecé este one-shot el año pasado, el 24 de diciembre, cuando todavía leía mangas shojos y me aventé una serie de one-shots mas o menos de la misma temática, pero no lo pude acabar y luego me dio cosita seguirle porq se me pasó la época, pero ahora sí me decidí a terminarlo! …Siento q se aburren de verme aquí tan seguido, je XDDDD Perdón si es el caso! Pero tengo q aprovechar mis vacaciones lo más q se pueda. Me quedó…largo otra vez, lo siento por eso, pero = espero q les guste y q hayan tenido una bonita navidad.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Recibir una caja de salmiakki bellamente envuelta para regalo después de contemplarse el uno al otro en silencio por unos instantes, ambos con las mejillas rojas. Luego irían a disfrutar de una romántica y tranquila cena. Pasarían un rato agradable conversando de cualquier cosa, tratando de disimular cuan nerviosos estaban realmente por encontrarse a solas. Después de cenar irían a caminar, un paseo por el camino largo hasta el centro de la ciudad para disfrutar de los árboles de navidad y sus brillantes luces de colores. Claro está, fingiría haber olvidado sus guantes para que así pudieran ir tomados de la mano todo el rato, y seguramente sentiría su cabeza descansando en su hombro de cuando en cuando, todavía intentando vencer la timidez de saber que aquella había sido su primera cita, que sería todavía más especial al haberse llevado a cabo en esa fecha.

Tino soñaba con aquello, pasar la noche buena al lado de una linda y tierna chica sería simplemente maravilloso. Pero entre lo que uno espera y la realidad, siempre hay grandes diferencias. A veces demasiado grandes.

-Entonces, ¿también irás a la fiesta de esta noche?-le preguntó Elizabetha terminando de limpiar la mesa.

-Claro que no irá-contestó por él Alfred en tono burlón mientras acomodaba las sillas- Tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

-Oh cierto-dijo la húngara en un suspiro- Se me había olvidado.

Justamente hacía unos días había ganado una invitación para una cena para dos personas en un lujoso restaurante. Pero hasta ahí llegaba la semejanza con su cita perfecta de Noche buena.

-¡No hablen así!- reclamó agitando la escoba de forma amenazante-Si iré a la fiesta, porque…

Su trabajo de medio tiempo era en un pequeño café como mesero. Por ser noche buena, el jefe había accedido a dejarlos salir temprano (después de dejar todo el lugar limpio y en orden) y no conforme con eso, hasta les había organizado una pequeña fiesta en un bar perteneciente a uno de sus amigos como regalo de Navidad. Se suponía que todos los empleados del Café Hetalia asistirían, claro, todos los que no tuvieran pareja.

-…no tengo a nadie a quién invitar.

Estaban sus compañeras de trabajo: Elizabetha, Seychelles, Meimei y la joven belga que había empezado a trabajar ahí hace poco (todavía no podía aprenderse bien su nombre), e incluso Lilly, que si bien no trabajaba ahí siempre iba a buscar a su hermano Vash para ir juntos a casa. Eran agradables, pero el único interés que tenía en ellas era de una simple amistad. De hecho, lo más cercano a su dulce y tierna novia imaginaria era…

-¡Al fin terminamos en la cocina!-anunció alegremente Francis, que se estiró y sacudió con la gracia de una modelo su melena rubia para acomodarla.-¡Mon Dieu! ¿Todavía limpiando?

-Tal vez terminarían más rápido si les ayudas-le sugirió Roderich molesto, para luego ir al lado de la joven húngara con intención de ayudarla a limpiar las otras mesas.

Tino veía divertido como Francis inventaba excusas y como tanto Arthur como Alfred rebatían cada cosa que salía de su boca. De pronto, sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Ohyaa!-dejó escapar un grito y dejó caer la escoba sin querer-¡Ber-Berwald!-se llevó una mano al pecho-Me asustaste…

Lo más cercano a esa dulce y tierna chica era un sueco alto y rubio de lentes, apariencia temible y mirada penetrante.

-P'ra ti-le entregó una cajita blanca que contenía algunas rebanadas de los pasteles que les habían sobrado en ese día.

-Oh…um…muchas gracias-intentó disimular un pequeño sonrojo mirando al suelo y que los latidos de su corazón hubieran aumentado su ritmo normal- ¡No, espera! No tienes que…

Muy tarde. Berwald ya había levantado la escoba y se encontraba terminando de barrer el resto del lugar. Sintió como su cara se ponía más roja.

-¡Awww, como que eso fue totalmente tierno!-exclamó Feliks juntando las manos y con expresión soñadora.-¡Cien por ciento adorable!

-Solo me estaba ayudando, eso es todo-el apenado rubio dejó la caja en una de las mesas limpias y tomó un trapo, yendo a limpiar las ventanas al lado de Kiku.

Pero siempre era así. Berwald siempre tenía pequeños detalles con él o lo ayudaba. A pesar de que su primer encuentro había sido un completo desastre (el finlandés había gritado de susto y le aventó sin querer a la cara el trozo de pastel que el sueco le había ofrecido) siempre había sido amable. Como cuando al término de cada día y se repartían los postres que habían sobrado, siempre guardaba los más grandes y deliciosos para él. O como en más de una ocasión se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta su casa. Y claro, como olvidar aquella vez cuando por accidente rompió un juego completo de platos y Berwald se echó la culpa. Todo aquello había ocasionado que Tino empezara a creer que quizá el sueco tenía un interés especial por él, y quizá el también se sentía algo atraído por Berwald.

-Pero Feliks tiene razón, fue realmente lindo y considerado.

Eso y la mente fantasiosa de Elizabetha.

-Oye Tino, ¿por qué no invitas a Berwald a la cena?

-¡Q-qué!-gritó, provocando que todos voltearan a verlo. Sonrió tontamente fingiendo que no pasaba nada y que no había pensado ya en esa posibilidad. Siguió limpiando la ventana-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es el problema?-cuestionó con las manos en sus caderas y ladeando la cabeza.

-Dos chicos. Solos. En una cena en un lujoso restaurante. Dos _chico__s_-puso énfasis especial en la última palabra- Eso sería bastante…inusual.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo.

Suspiró. Hablar con Elizabetha de aquello era una causa perdida, ese tipo de cosas le encantaban. Fue la primera en celebrar cuando Alfred y Arthur se convirtieron en pareja y la primera en notar que hace unos días tenían problemas. Esas cosas nunca se le escapaban.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Eli-opinó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Seychelles venía seguida por Meimei y Belle, la joven belga- Mientras ambos se gusten y quieran estar juntos, pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¿No lo creen?-las otras chicas asintieron.

El pequeño rubio estaba completamente consternado. La influencia de la húngara había comenzado a afectar a la demás. Se disponía a alegar cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Acabo de hablar con el abuelo Roma!-exclamó Feliciano con su entusiasmo característico.

-¿Y qué dijo?-preguntó Arthur.

-Nos desea feliz Navidad a todos.

-No, sobre la fiesta.

-Ah…prometió que habría pasta. Y también pizza.

-A las ocho en el Bar de Germania-dijo fastidiado su hermano Lovino- Pero no cuenten conmigo.

-¿No te dignarás a honrarnos con tu presencia esta noche, Lovi?-el francés le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió de forma pícara.

-¡Suéltame estúpido!-se zafó bruscamente.

-Lo que pasa es que nii-chan tiene una cita con Anto…

-¡Cierra la boca idiota!-le gritó mientras le tapaba la boca con las manos y se ponía rojo hasta las orejas.-¡Lo que haga no les importa!-los señaló a todos agresivamente- ¡Y tú! ¡Más te vale alejarte del tonto-macho-patatas!

-¿Ludwig?-preguntó tímidamente su hermano.

-¡No te le acerques!-le advirtió y luego salió corriendo a toda prisa del café.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, todavía algo confundidos por la escena que había montado Lovino.

-Entonces…seremos todos menos uno-habló finalmente Arthur.

-En realidad…-Kiku alzó la mano como pidiendo la palabra y se sonrojó cuando todos voltearon a verlo- Yo tampoco asistiré.

-¿Vas a jugar a explorar Grecia con Heracles?

-¡Alfred-san!-exclamó el apenado japonés, generando risas de parte de los presentes. Kiku siempre actuaba así cuando alguien se refería a su novio.

-¿Todos menos uno…?-Tino repitió las palabras del inglés- pensé que tú y Alfred…

-No planeamos nada especial para hoy si a eso te refieres-observó al americano, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del otro y ambos desviaron la mirada, algo incómodos.

-Oh-fue el único comentario del finlandés. Sabía que su relación tenía problemas pero no que estuviera tan mal.

-Creo que Feliks tampoco irá- señaló otro rubio de lentes que por un momento confundió con Alfred. El entusiasmado polaco hablaba prácticamente a gritos con alguien por su celular-¿Y qué vas a hacer con la invitación, Tino?

-No tengo idea- contestó molesto sin prestar atención al sueco que lo miraba atentamente desde hacía unos instantes- supongo que simplemente no ir y ya, no es ninguna obligación.

-Pero sería una pena que se desperdiciara-opinó inocentemente Matthew.

-Si lo que quieres es que alguien te lleve a cenar, pudiste habérmelo pedido antes, mon cher~-Francis apareció de pronto y lo jaló, para abrazarlo. El otro se sonrojó intensamente-Me encantaría pasar hoy contigo a solas, y despertar teniéndote entre mis brazos sería el mejor regalo de Navidad que pudiera recibir.

-Fra...Francis…-el canadiense ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

-¡Oye tú, suelta a mi inocente hermanito!- fue hasta entonces que Alfred notó que Matthew seguía ahí. El francés se separó, suspirando.

-Te veré esta noche, mon cher-se despidió ofreciéndole una rosa sacada de quién sabe dónde y besándolo en la frente, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria del americano.

-Ni siquiera terminó de limpiar-protestó enfadado Roderich.

-Ah, Vash ya se fue y nadie le avisó de la fiesta-expresó Elizabetha- ¿Podrías decirle tú, Roderich?- el austriaco asintió- Bien. Y… ¿Alguien ha visto a Ivan y Yao?

-Los vi llevando unas cosas a la bodega-recordó el finlandés-pero eso fue hace mucho, tal vez ya se fueron también.

-No lo creo-dijo Arthur, terminando de acomodar los utensilios de limpieza para ir a guardarlos luego- Yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo y nunca los vi salir.

Las chicas y Feliks intercambiaron miradas de entusiasmo y los chicos se sonrojaron, incómodos. Con excepción de Roderich que estaba muy ocupado murmurando algo sobre "conducta inapropiada en el trabajo" y Berwald, que estaba demasiado atento a las acciones de Tino como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

Finalmente terminaron con sus labores y se despidieron para ir a prepararse para la fiesta que tendría lugar en unas horas. Nadie se atrevió a ir a buscar al ruso y al chino (prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a la húngara fuera), y Kiku se ofreció a llamar a Yao para avisarle.

-¡Su-san!-Berwald se detuvo. Solo había una persona que lo llamaba así- Yo quería…um…gracias por los pasteles y... nos vemos en la fiesta-el pequeño rubio de ojos violetas le sonrió y luego echó a correr.

Sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza, no seguro si era debido a la carrera o por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Acaso había estado a punto de pedirle que fuera a cenar con él?

-He pasado demasiado tiempo con Elizabetha-se dijo.

Tenía que admitir que su compañía no le resultaba desagradable en lo absoluto, aún si todavía le daba algo de miedo, pero pasar un tiempo a solas con el sueco no estaría del todo mal.

Intentó no pensar más en ello y mejor concentrarse en ignorar a la pequeña vocecita en el interior de su mente, que no dejaba de reclamarle el haber actuado como un cobarde por no tener el valor suficiente para invitar a Berwald.

* * *

-¡Sonrían!

Elizabetha dejó su cámara fotográfica en la mesa y apenas alcanzó a colocarse entre Meimei y Seychelles antes se disparara el flash indicando que se había tomado la fotografía del grupo.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-exclamó alegremente la chica mientras tomaba su cámara de video.

El ambiente era realmente agradable. Arthur y Alfred habían establecido alguna especie de tregua y simplemente se ignoraban, con tal de divertirse y pasar un buen rato. También estaban presentes Gilbert y Ludwig, los nietos de Germania. El primero se divertía de lo lindo molestando a Vash y Roderich, mientras que el segundo trataba de disimular la pena que sentía por tener a Feliciano sentado en su regazo, quien aparentemente había terminado por ignorar la advertencia de su hermano y conversaba entusiasmado con el alemán mientras sostenía un plato de pasta. Las chicas (Lilly incluída) reían y platicaban entre ellas. Más allá, Ivan miraba algo desganado su bebida, y Yao le acariciaba el brazo para consolarlo.

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo el chino-Pero no habrá vodka esta noche, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó el día de San Valentín-aru?

El rostro de Iván se ensombreció por unos instantes y luego rió al recordar lo sucedido. Esa vez la fiesta había terminado luego que se bebió él solo, tres botellas enteras de vodka y comenzó a decir algo sobre rehacer la Unión Soviética con todos los presentes, que por supuesto salieron huyendo despavoridos.

Tino sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la carcajada del ruso, por lo que centró su atención en Francis y Matthew.

-Pensé que pasarían la noche solos.

-Oui. Eso es lo que haremos, pero él todavía no lo sabe- señaló a Alfred que es esforzaba por acaparar la cámara de Elizabetha- Esperaremos a que se distraiga lo suficiente y luego…-con un movimiento de cabeza indicó la salida y sonrió.

-Mi hermano puede ser algo sobre protector a veces-suspiró el menor-Si recuerda que existo…

Pero nadie podía culparlo. Todos conocían la reputación de casanova y rompecorazones del francés, así que no era de extrañarse que cuando Alfred se enteró que Francis y Matthew habían comenzado una relación (luego de que los vio besándose en la cocina), se hubiera opuesto totalmente. Pero la feliz pareja ya llevaba un buen tiempo junta y parecía que la cosa iba en serio. Aunque claro está, no estaba de más tomar precauciones, y el americano no permitiría que nadie lastimara ni dañara la inocencia de su hermano menor.

-Ah…buena suerte, supongo- comentó dando por terminado el tema. No quería oírlos hablar de su cita porque no haría más que recordarle lo que no tendría. Sin querer se fijó en el sueco sentado a su lado, que intentaba por todos los medios no aparecer en el video de la húngara. Al final jaló a Arthur, obligándolo a levantarse de su lugar, en un intento por cubrirse y haciendo que por poco cayera sobre Toris, provocando los reclamos de Feliks y las risas del resto- No pensé verlos por aquí.

-Lo mismo creía yo-el lituano se acomodó en su lugar y observó a su pareja discutir con el inglés- pero parece que Feliks tenía otros planes-dijo resignado.

-¡Osea, Toris!-se volvió hacia el castaño, olvidando por completo la discusión de unos segundos atrás- ¡Como qué me encanta esa canción!

Antes que pudiera opinar, el emocionado polaco lo jaló y empezó a bailar con él (o más bien a zarandearlo). El momento quedó capturado gracias a Elizabetha.

-Me alegra ver que todos se están divirtiendo, ¿Verdad Su-san?

-Mmh…-repuso Berwald lanzándole una rápida mirada a la camarógrafa para asegurarse que aún seguía ocupada y no lo molestaría.

El finlandés se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, tanteando el sobre con el premio que había ganado hace unos días. Sabía que Su-san no era bueno lidiando con grupos grandes de gente, aunque todos ellos fueran sus amigos debía de sentirse algo incómodo (especialmente con la húngara jugando al paparazzi). Tal vez se sentiría mejor en un ambiente más privado. Por su mente cruzó de nuevo la idea de invitarlo a la cena y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. No era muy tarde, todavía podían aprovechar la invitación.

Pero… ¿Y si lo invitaba y aceptaba acompañarlo solo por obligación? Eso sería peor que una negativa de su parte. Agachó la cabeza, decaído. Tal vez lo único que pasaba era que lo veía como un hermano menor o algo parecido, por eso siempre se preocupara por él.

Alcanzó a oír a Feliciano, quien había arrastrado a Ludwig al karaoke y lo animaba a cantar con él, obteniendo cómo resultado exclamaciones de ánimo del resto de los presentes, especialmente de Gilbert.

-¡Vamos West, enséñales cómo se canta!

Tino sonrió y miró el reloj en la pared: 10:43. Ya iban para tres horas desde que la fiesta inició y todos se divertían mucho. Parecía que hasta Berwald intentaba socializar. O eso pensó al verlo conversando con Vash. Sintió una punzada de incomodidad y se reprendió por pensar así. No era que quisiera acaparar su atención, sólo le resultaba algo extraño que buscara a alguien por cuenta propia.

"_No pasa nada, es una fiesta"_ miró desganado su bebida y le dio un _trago "Es natural que intente hablar con los demás…"_

-¿Podrían bajar un poco el volumen?-pidió Arthur algo enfadado. Al parecer intentaba hablar con alguien por su celular.

El ojivioleta notó que Alfred tenía la mirada clavada en el inglés y estaba bastante molesto. Apretaba con fuerza su vaso y no dudaba que fuera a romperlo en cualquier momento. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos?

-¿¡Qué hizo qué!

El repentino grito hizo que el americano soltara su bebida y casi saltara de su lugar. La atención de todos se centró en Arthur, quién todavía seguía al teléfono.

-No…si…no, no lo sé. No lo he visto desde en la tarde…

Elizabetha le tocó el hombro e indicó al de ojos verdes con la cabeza. Tino le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero parecía ser algo muy grave.

-…sí, está bien. No se preocupen…ajá, sí. Yo lo buscaré.

-¿A-Arthur?-Matthew se acercó a él-¿Sucede algo?

-…-lo contempló unos instantes en silencio, hasta que comprobó que no se trataba de Alfred-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Es…es mi hermano.

-¿Peter?-el finlandés se aproximó y por su expresión supo que había acertado-¿Le pasó algo?

-Escapó-respondió apretando un puño.

Tino no dijo nada más y se sobresaltó cuando Berwald se colocó a su lado. No lo había notado, pero también lucía algo preocupado, si bien era difícil de decir puesto que su expresión apenas y había cambiado. Pero el ojivioleta lo entendió perfectamente.

En más de una ocasión él y Berwald habían tenido que cuidar de Peter, el hermano menor de Arthur, cuando pasaba a buscarlo al trabajo (por pedido de sus padres, no porque quisiera). El niño, al contrario de él, no se asustó al ver a Berwald por primera vez, al contrario, su primer comentario había sido: "¡Pero qué grande eres! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para crecer así?". Mientras que Tino acostumbraba llevarlo de paseo para distraerlo si Arthur estaba ocupado, el sueco en cambio solía darle dulces y pasteles cuando iba a visitarlos. Por lo cual su hermano mayor los reprendía, argumentando que lo estaban malcriando (y Peter le respondía sacándole la lengua) y Feliks en cambio decía que parecían una familia feliz.

A pesar de su evidente "disgusto" (no creía que de verdad detestara tanto a Arthur) por su hermano, no creía que Peter fuera capaz de escapar así como así. Debía de haber tenido una muy buena razón.

-No temas, mon cher, nosotros te ayudaremos-ofreció Francis y todos se sorprendieron por la repentina muestra de compañerismo, puesto que no se llevaba muy bien con el inglés.

-No es necesario-repuso algo incómodo.

-¡Francis tiene razón!-exclamó Feliciano- Hay un pobre niño perdido allá afuera en Noche buena, ¡no podemos dejarlo así! ¿Verdad, Ludwig?

-Feliciano tiene razón-asintió el alemán-Déjanos ayudar.

-Pero…

-¡Aiyah! Basta de perder el tiempo-intervino Yao-Lo importante es encontrar a tu hermano-aru.

-Oniisama, tenemos que ayudarlos también-pidió Lilly, y Vash no pudo decirle que no.

-Bu-bueno, entonces…-balbuceó el inglés, algo apenado por la preocupación de todos.

Tino ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. En lo que todos se ponían de acuerdo, salió corriendo con la idea de encontrar a Peter lo más pronto posible.

No importaba lo mucho que alegara lo maduro y valiente que era, Peter seguía siendo un niño y estaba sólo y perdido. La noche era fría y además, había mucho peligro en la calle. ¿Y si algo le pasaba? Realmente no tenía idea de dónde buscarlo y podría llevarle horas. ¿Qué hacer?

-¡T'no!

Se detuvo al oír que lo llamaban y no tardó en comprobar que era Berwald.

-O'vidaste e'to-le entregó su abrigo.

-Ah, salí tan aprisa que lo olvidé, gracias-se lo puso a pesar de que no sentía frío, seguramente era debido a la carrera-¿Y los demás?

-Se div'dieron en gr'pos-explicó-Así s'rá más r'pido.

-¿Y Arthur?

-Se fue con A'fred.

El finlandés se mostró algo sorprendido, dado que se habían estado evitando continuamente. Aunque la desaparición de Peter era algo más importante que sus problemas personales, así que era natural que olvidaran sus diferencias al menos hasta que lo encontraran.

Se percató que Berwald lo observaba en silencio, casi como si esperara su indicación para empezar a moverse. Tino se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad…salí corriendo así como así, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde buscar…-suspiró-¿La escuela?

-Vash, Lilly y Belle e'tán allá.

-¿Y el parque?

-Iván y Yao.

-¿La juguetería?

-T'ris y F'liks.

-La tienda de mascotas está cerrada, pero…

-Fra'cis y M'tthew.

-¿Y con alguno de sus amigos? ¿Qué tal Raivis?

-A'fred y A'thur f'eron allá.

-Entonces…-se cruzó de brazos, meditándolo con cuidado-¡No se me ocurre nada más!-gritó exasperado por no saber qué hacer-¿Tu qué piensas? ¿Berwald?

El sueco no le respondió. Parecía muy interesado en observar un poster pegado en una pared dónde anunciaban el encendido de los árboles de navidad y las decoraciones en el centro de la ciudad. Eso había sido hace dos días y Peter estaba enojado porque no pudo asistir. Arthur debía llevarlo, pero estaba ocupado con otras cosas y no pudo hacerlo. Según les dijo, se trataban de asuntos muy urgentes de la escuela, de hecho ese día ni siquiera fue a trabajar.

-¿Tú crees que…?-el de lentes asintió-¿Deberíamos ir ahí?-volvió a asentir-Bueno, no perdemos nada y es mejor que deambular sin rumbo.

Sopló una brisa de aire frío que le produjo escalofríos. Debían darse prisa y encontrar a Peter. Estornudó y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que había olvidado sus guantes y su bufanda en el bar. Al menos Berwald hizo el favor de llevarle su abrigo, si no ya estaría congelándose.

-¡Ah!-exclamó cuando sintió que algo rodeaba su cuello-¡Pe-pero esta es tu bufanda!-el más alto se limitó a negar con la cabeza y lo envolvió mejor-En serio no es necesario…

-No q'ero que te e'fermes-fue su simple explicación.

Tino se sonrojó entero y agradeció que la bufanda cubriera parte de su rostro. Pero es que Berwald siempre se preocupaba por él y era tan amable y detallista, que no sabía qué pensar. No es que sólo fuera así con él, en muchas ocasiones había ayudado a Feliciano y a otros de sus compañeros. Pero parte del finlandés quería pensar que lo suyo era diferente, que quizás era un poco más especial que el resto.

Miró su reloj: 11:04. Los boletos del premio se vencían a la media noche. El restaurante se encontraba cerca de a dónde iban.

"_Si encontramos a Peter antes del tiempo límite, voy a invitarlo"_ pensó decidido, para luego volver a enfocarse en lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos.

* * *

El centro de la ciudad estaba bellamente decorado.

Varias series de luces formaban distintas figuras, pasando por flores rojas, campanas y ángeles, a un trineo tirado por renos y cuando las luces se encendían y apagaban, creaban la ilusión que se estaban moviendo. Algo más allá, se encontraba un nacimiento a tamaño real. Las figuras eran realmente hermosas y la nieve que lo rodeaba contribuía a hacer más bella la escena. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban unos cuantos árboles de navidad cargados de decoraciones, esferas y otros adornos. El más alto tenía un ángel en la punta, mientras que los otros tenían estrellas. Sin duda era un hermoso espectáculo y algunas parejas y otras pocas familias se habían reunido ahí para dar un paseo en Noche buena.

-Ahora entiendo a Peter-dijo el finlandés en un suspiro y su compañero lo miró con curiosidad-La verdad yo también quería venir cuando encendieran las luces por primera vez. Lástima que tuvimos que trabajar.

Berwald permaneció en silencio, si bien le dio la impresión que quería decirle algo. Por lo general esa era su rutina cuando estaban juntos, pero siendo honesto, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Quería pensar que lo entendía mucho mejor que lo demás y que Berwald se sentía cómodo a su lado.

Fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de su celular le indicó que alguien lo llamaba. Se apresuró a contestar, pensando que podría ser Arthur y no tardó en comprobar que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Dónde están?

-En el área donde están las luces y…

-Casi estamos allá. Ya les avisé a todos. Raivis dijo que Peter le contó que pensaba ir ahí.

-Lo estamos buscando, pero todavía no…

-Lo e'contré.

-¿Lo encon…?-notó que el sueco señalaba en una dirección y sonrió aliviado al ver a la personita que esperaban encontrar. El pequeño Peter estaba sentado en una banca, completamente solo-Berwald lo encontró, por favor no tarden-y colgó.

El niño se tensó visiblemente al verlos, pero no intentó huir. Se limitó a quedarse en su lugar y cuando Tino se acercó lo suficiente, notó que tenía los ojos rojos. Seguramente había estado llorando.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-intentó calmarlo el ojivioleta.-¿Qué paso, por qué huiste? Todos nos preocupamos mucho- lo cuestionó en tono suave.

Peter guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Se sobresaltó cuando Berwald le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió en silencio, como diciéndole que podía confiar en ellos. Tomó aire.

-Quería venir yo solo.

-¿Y eso por qué?-quiso saber, presintiendo que esa no era la verdadera razón.

-Para acostumbrarme.

-¿Acostumbrarte a qué?

-¿Es por tu h'rmano?

Tanto Peter como Tino lo miraron sorprendidos por la repentina pregunta. En cuanto el finlandés notó que el niño frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, supo que Berwald estaba en lo correcto. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, parecía relacionarse con Arthur. Recordó los problemas con Alfred y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería tan grave como para que reaccionaran de esa forma.

-¡Peter!

No tardaría en descubrirlo. El aludido venía corriendo a toda velocidad, seguido por el americano y el resto de sus amigos.

En cuanto el menor lo vio, quiso levantarse y volver a escapar, pero el sueco adivinó sus intenciones y lo empujó suavemente de vuelta a su lugar.

-Peter…-Arthur llegó finalmente a donde estaban-Gracias por encontrarlo, mis padres vienen en camino para llevarlo a casa-se dirigió a Berwald y Tino- Y tú, ¡Nos preocupaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer!-le gritó furioso y el niño le respondió con una mueca de disgusto- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-le dijo también muy enojado-No te necesito, si quieres irte a Inglaterra o a dónde sea, mejor vete y no regreses.

Arthur se quedó paralizado por su comentario.

-¿Qué…qué quiere decir con eso?-le preguntó el finlandés al verlo tan nervioso. Los demás tampoco entendían qué sucedía.

-Supongo que…no tiene caso seguirlo ocultando, igual pensaba decirles-suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello-Hace unos meses, me ofrecieron una beca en una escuela de Londres para ir a estudiar ahí por un año.

Los murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar por la súbita revelación.

-Pe-pero…-habló Francis-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? ¿Cuándo te vas?

-En serio les iba a decir, es sólo que…no soy bueno para esas cosas-volvió a suspirar-Me voy pasado mañana.

Siguieron nuevos comentarios de parte del grupo. Alfred, que había estado limitándose a observar sin decir nada, algo inusual en él, dio un paso al frente.

-Así que cuando me pediste que nos diéramos un tiempo sin ninguna otra explicación, ¿era por eso?-el inglés desvió la mirada-¿Ahora que te vas, decidiste que no valgo la pena, ni siquiera para habérmelo contado?

-¡C-claro que no!

-¿Entonces?

-Siempre malentiendes todo a tu conveniencia-quiso defenderse el de ojos verdes.

-Eres tú el que nunca me dice nada-dijo resentido el americano- No te entiendo, entonces explícamelo.

-Le da m'edo-habló de pronto Berwald al ver que Arthur no pensaba hacerlo y las miradas de todos se clavaron en él-De v'rdad le i'portas, P'ter y tu le i'portan m'cho, p'ro no s'be c'mo d'mostrarlo y no q'ería v'rlos tr'stes. P'nsó que así s'ría más f'cil. A él tamb'én le d'ele d'cir ad'ós.

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos que el usualmente serio y callado Berwald hubiera pronunciado tantas palabras juntas. Tino vio al inglés sonrojarse y fruncir el ceño y eso le bastó para deducir que estaba avergonzado que lo hubieran puesto en evidencia. No cabía duda, el sueco, a pesar de lo que algunos pudieran pensar, era muy observador.

-Arthur…-lo llamó el ojivioleta-Creo qué Berwald tiene razón, y también creo que Peter se siente igual que tú. Seguramente está triste porque te vas y en verdad desearía pasar más tiempo contigo, sólo que no sabe como decirlo.

-¡E-eso no es cierto!-alegó el pequeño poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas. El finlandés se limitó a sonreír.

-Yo sé que de verdad Peter te aprecia mucho, aunque no lo admita-agregó al ver el puchero del menor-Y para Alfred también eres muy valioso, todos nos alegramos mucho cuando supimos que estaban juntos-la pareja se contempló unos instantes, para luego desviar la mirada-No vale la pena que sigan discutiendo, aunque tú te vayas, no tiene por qué ser el final.

-¡Tino tiene razón!-exclamó de pronto Alfred, volviendo a su expresión alegre de siempre-Si tienes que irte, hazlo, Iggy-le sonrió y tomó su mano- Después de todo, es solamente por un año.

-¿Lo…lo dices en serio?

-Palabra de héroe-asintió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros al todavía apenado inglés.

Fueron sacados de ambiente de manera bastante brusca por el flash de una cámara.

-¡Elizabetha!-chilló Arthur indignado.

-Prometo entregarles una copia-dijo a manera de disculpa.

-Siempre metiéndonos en tantos problemas…

-¡Cállate, wine bastard!

-P'ter tamb'én q'ere d'cir algo.

El de lentes le dio un leve empujoncito, animándolo. Peter se acercó a su hermano lentamente, quien se había hincado para quedar a su altura, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca…

-¡Ay!

Lo pateó en la rodilla, corriendo luego a ocultarse tras Berwald.

-B-bloody brat…-le dijo enojado, el menor le respondió sacándole la lengua y Alfred echó a reír-Y tú cállate.

-Qué bueno que te vas, así la mermelada para los scoones no se acabará tan rápido.

-No, yo soy el más feliz-se puso de pie a pesar que le dolía la rodilla-Porque no tendré que soportarte por un año entero.

-¡No, yo soy el que se alegra de no tener que soportarte!

Tino le dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación al de lentes, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su manera de decirle que estaba bien, seguro se estaban reconciliando a su manera. El ojivioleta sintió que su rostro se pintaba de rojo, no era muy común verlo sonreír pero realmente le gustaba cuando lo hacía, incluso más de lo usual.

"_¡Los boletos!"_ recordó de pronto. Su reloj marcaba las 11:33

Entre Lilly e Iván lograron convencer a los hermanos que se dieran un gran abrazo. Elizabetha les tomó una fotografía primero a ellos solos y luego otra con Alfred, que al parecer estaba haciendo planes para acompañar a Arthur al parque de diversiones al día siguiente con Peter. Tino sonrió, experimentando un inmenso alivio por que se hubieran arreglado.

Pocos minutos después, los padres de Arthur llegaron a buscar a Peter, y luego de decirle que estaría castigado empezando el día después de Navidad, se fueron a casa.

-Perdón por preocuparlos a todos, menos al idiota de mi hermano-dijo para despedirse.

-¡Hey!-reclamó el aludido, el americano rió y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara intensamente.

-Y ahora que ya todo está bien…¡Qué siga la fiesta!-exclamó alegremente Feliciano.

-Kesesese, la noche es joven y mañana es Navidad, ¡hay que festejar!-secundó Gilbert.

El finlandés contempló a sus amigos alejarse, entre bromas y otros comentarios. Por suerte Alfred estaba tan distraído con Arthur que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Francis y Matthew se fueron por otra dirección.

"_Alfred y Arthur…"_

Se veían muy felices, era casi como si nunca hubieran peleando en primer lugar. Sacó el sobre con el premio. Berwald caminaba a su lado, y por un momento le dio la impresión que lo había estado observando. Suspiró.

-Lo siento-musitó en voz baja, esperando que no lo escuchara y luego se dirigió a los otros dos-Para ustedes.

-¿Qué es?-el americano abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro, su reacción fue imitada por el inglés-¡Pero esto es tuyo!

-Por eso se los regalo-lo rechazó cuando quiso regresárselo-Arthur se va pasado mañana, se merecen pasar una buen tiempo a solas. ¿Y qué mejor si es una cita romántica en Noche Buena?

-¿Se-seguro?-cuestionó dudoso el inglés.

-Seguro. Pero deben darse prisa, vencen a la media noche, todavía pueden llegar.

-Muchas gracias, eres un muy buen amigo-Alfred le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

-De verdad…gracias-le dijo el inglés luego de dirigirle una desaprobatoria mirada a su pareja-Y no hablo sólo por la cena, también por Peter. Berwald y tú en verdad le agradan mucho, por eso me gustaría que lo cuidaran cuando me va…

-Sí Iggy, lo que tu digas, tenemos que irnos ya-lo jaló y el otro empezó a protestar-¡Merry Christmas!

-Hyväa Joulua-se despidió con una sonrisa agitando la mano, satisfecho por su buena acción.

Podría haber renunciado a su Noche Buena perfecta, pero no se arrepentía. Al contrario, se sentía bien por haber ayudado a sus amigos. Ya tendría otras oportunidades para invitar a Berwald a una ci…

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio unas fuertes palmadas en las mejillas, enormemente apenado por la idea.

"_Pero…en verdad me habría gustado mucho invitarlo…"_

-T'no…

La persona en quien estuviera pensando lo llamó. Realmente no se lo esperaba. Suponía que se habría adelantado con el resto, pero se había quedado a esperarlo. Nuevamente pensó en lo amable y considerado que era con él. Y eso se vio reforzado cuando vio que el sueco le ofrecía una cajita de chocolates con un gran moño rojo.

-Vi lo que h'ciste-dio un paso a él y su sorpresa fue mayor al notar lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas, seguro que estaba lidiando con un ataque de vergüenza-Er's muy am'ble.

-¿Para mí?-tomó con cuidado el regalo y el otro asintió.

-Vash me ay'dó-admitió algo inseguro-Q'ría d'rte s'lmiakki, p'ro no p'de e'contrar en ni'guna p'rte.

-¡Chocolates está bien, en serio! También me gustan mucho-admiró los dulces. De pronto ya no sentía nada de frío. Agachó la cabeza-Lo siento, no tengo nada para ti, pero…la cena, um…el premio que gané…iba a invitarte, en serio que sí.

Ahora fue Berwald quien lucía sumamente desconcertado y quien desvió la mirada. Tino tomó aire y se acercó a él.

-No estoy seguro de haberlo dicho antes, pero de verdad me agradas mucho-hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su valor, y lo seguiría haciendo-¿Te gustaría quedarte a ver las luces conmigo? A-a menos que prefieras volver a la fiesta-soltó una risita nerviosa-no hay problema si quieres regresar…

-Pr'fiero q'darme…c'ntigo-su mirada se encontró con la del ojivioleta del otro-Tamb'én me agr'das m'cho.

Su corazón latió entusiasmado y dejándose llevar, abrazó con fuerza a Berwald y lo besó en los labios, apartándose momentos después al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cara estaba más roja que las luces del mismo color.

Permanecieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Tino, recriminándose haber sido tan impulsivo y Berwald planteándose la posibilidad que en algún punto de la noche hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza, porque de ninguna manera la persona cuya sonrisa pensaba era la más hermosa del mundo podría estar a su lado, no sólo correspondiendo sus sentimientos, además lo había besado. No podría haber pedido un mejor regalo de navidad.

Luego de considerarlo un poco, se atrevió a pasar un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndolo más a él y suspirando cuando el finlandés recargó su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Sabes que no pasará mucho para que alguien (Elizabetha) intente llamarnos a ti o a mí para ver por qué no regresamos a la fiesta, ¿verdad?-el de lentes se tensó, algo temeroso ante la posibilidad-¿Qué crees que deberíamos decirle?

Se imaginó el tipo de comentarios que harían Gilbert, Feliks, o las insinuaciones que la entusiasmada húngara haría sobre ellos y sintió un escalofrío. No quería que se enteraran así que él y Tino estaban juntos.

-D' le que t'ndremos una c'ta m'ñana y q si no es di'creta, no le d'remos una f'tografía-dijo sin dudar

Tino rió divertido por su respuesta. Y esa había sido una forma muy poco sutil de invitarlo a salir, pero se encontró con que no le molestaba. Así cómo tampoco le importaba el que su Noche buena ideal no había sido exactamente la que había imaginado. Le bastaba con saber que sus amigos disfrutaban de una bonita fiesta, que Alfred y Arthur tuvieron la oportunidad de arreglar sus diferencias y pasar una agradable velada y que tenía a Berwald a su lado, aunque no fuera la dulce y tierna chica con la que había soñado al inicio.

"_Esto es mucho mejor" _pensó mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa _"No podría haber pedido una mejor Navidad…"_

Pero definitivamente, la más feliz fue Elizabetha, cuando al intentar contactar a sus amigos se encontró con que recibiría una bonita fotografía como regalo si no decía nada al respecto, promesa que por supuesto iba a cumplir.

-¡Ésta será la mejor Navidad de todas!

* * *

Si llegaron al final, felicidades! Y si les gustó, no sean malos y déjenme un **review,** Siiiiiiiiiii? Ese sería el mejor regalo q pudieran darme ^^


End file.
